I'll Fall For You
by Rendered Reversed
Summary: I fell for you Ikuto... So i'm ready to fall for you. AMUTO! A light play on the literal meaning of falling in love. Tadase haters welcome!Total Amu X Ikuto One-Shot. DOES NOT INCLUDE CHAR. DEATH! No revision


**Meh. just had to get this out of my head. i was thinking about literal terms, and well. as you know.. THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND AMUTO.**

**So i couldnt help myself.. i'll update AWRF soon enough, so shush. i'm working on the chapter, so shush. it'll be a bit longer.. i hope. SO SHUSH.**

**Here we go! rei-chan's Early X-MAS special, *Applause please!* One shot.**

**_________________________________________**

**Amu's Pov**

I fell for you awhile ago.

It happened all too quickly, how my mind just simply plugged together the two chords.

I fell in love with you, Ikuto.

Even if we're basic enemies, i know you dont want to be.

Easter is controling you, i understand... Thats why i want to change it... Change your fate.

I now understand why Utau felt the way she did.

Now i... I'm going to free you...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Just alittle bit farther, and i'll reach it.

The embryo.

I'm ready to take that extra step towards the literal term, to show you how much i love you, ikuto.

I fell in love with you...

So i'm ready to fall for you.

_________________________________________

**Ikuto's Pov**

She _jumped._

Amu jumped.

utter shock swelled inside my mind.

Why did she go so far just to get the embryo?

Why did _my Amu _go so far as to jump off a cliff, just to catch the embryo?

and it all happened so quickly...

_"AMU!"_

_The wind rushing against me was like an obstacle from my goal, but gravity pulled me forward, reaching for her... The person i hold most dear to me._

_Almost..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Just about..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_And i was able to wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her towards me, making a quick switch so i was then carrying her bridal style, and flipped over so that i would land on my feet._

___________________________________________

**Amu's Pov**

I've just about reached it...

Just alittle bit more...

An inch... is all i need.

Just at the same moment my hand wrapped around the Embryo, pulling it closer to my chest as to protect it, strong arms wrapped around my waist, and pulled me close to the man i fell for.

"Ikuto!"

In a flash, i was looking up at his face, still falling, but looking upward at him.

"Amu, your such an idiot, you know that?!"

His tone was serious.

At first i was shocked, but then i began to pick out the emotions of the voice.

The word,

_Worried._

Flashed through my head.

"Y'know, i knew you were serious about trying to get the Embryo, but going this far?! Thats way too dangerous."

Once again, i was frozen in shock...

-

-

-

-

"W-Well what about you?! You jumped as well!" i countered.

Note to self... Bickering while falling at a major height is not recomended...

"See? this is why i called you an idiot."

I heard him mutter.

"Brace for Impact!"

Ikuto suddenly said.

And then... i realized why.

Taking a quick glance towards the ground.. or shall i now say. lake...

It was comming up close.

Ikuto did a quick flip, and we were suddenly falling on our backs now.

I could suddenly feel the tightness of his grip getting stronger, as if wanting to protect me, and only me.

Inside that really made me happy...

But now isn't really the time to rejoice of knowing, or assuming ikuto had actual feelings for me, right?

Just like karma was going to save us, i heard a voice from up above.

"Hinamori-san!"

"Oi, Hinamori! D/W! We're comin'!"

_Kukai.. and, Tadase?_

"Holy Crown!"

And there was a bright golden light, englufing me and ikuto, as we safely landed on the ground below.

__________________________________________

**Ikuto's Pov**

If i _didn't _have Amu in my arms right now, I swear i'd smack that chibi _prince_ across his pretty little face...

But i did have Amu in my arms.

And hell, i wasn't going to let go.

No, NOT like last time.

**** Please refer to the anime filler, episode 51 i think.. i'm sorry, short term memory. but it was the falling scene. ****

So instead of staying on that... Golden jello, i did a quick backflip and landed perfectly on the ground below, WITH Amu in my arms.

_Beat that, you gay little king._

**__________________________________________**

**Amu's Pov**

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! Let go of Hinamori-san at once! I won't Easter have the embryo!"

_Eh... The embryo...? _

Tadase raised his scepter, prepared to shoot Ikuto with his holy crown.

"Oi, have you ever thought that i still had Amu in my arms?"

Ikuto said tauntingly.

_No reaction from tadase... He still is holding his scepter up... Even if i fell for Ikuto, it makes me sort of upset. He cares more about getting revenge then one of his friends...?_

"Well then, let me remind you, the embryo is still in Amu's hand, and well... If you shot us, then you'd also be damaging the Embryo. Possibly, even Probably, breaking it."

Ikuto added.

Just like he said the magic word(s), Tadase lowered his scepter.

_I really dont mean anything to him! All he cares about is the stinkin' Embryo! And to think, i considered liking him once!_

I felt like i was on the verge of tears, but i wouldn't want to show them. No... Not now.

So i showed so sign of struggle...

Hey, why would i?

I Actually feel _safe _in ikuto's care / arms / protection...

"Dont you DARE lay a hand on the Embryo! Tsukiyomi ikuto..."

Okay.. I've had enough of hiding my rage now.

"Ikuto."

All eyes turned towards me, as if they weren't on me anyway.

"Let me down please."

It took a few minutes until he obliged.

Maybe its because i sounded reallyy mad, and serious.

"Hinamori-san! Are you okay? Did that cat hurt you?"

Tadase asked.

Hn... He probably forgot that HE was watching US the whole time.

What a smart little king we have here.

I stayed quiet.

No, i wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of getting an answer.

Heck, i dont even think he DESERVES an answer from me.

No.. Maybe he deserves a beating.

Yes.. That would be nice.

I almost snickered until i remembered what state and position i was in, and immediately i held back the amount of evil thoughts that was starting to swell inside my mind... Heh Heh-- WAIT!

"Hinamori-san?" Tadase repeated.

What a fake.

His voice was stuffed with fake emotion, that i could easily see through of course.

No, the translation of his askings?

'Aren't you going to come over here and give me the Embryo so i can rule the world, Hinamori-san?'

Fat chance, looser!

I'm giving this to Ikuto, no matter what!

In a swift movement, I turned around to face tadase, the Embryo was still held tightly against my chest.

My peircingly cold glare was probably shocking, because Tadase stood there with a bewildered look on his face, even attempting to take a step back.

That worked to my satisfaction, to say in the least.

His expression showed fear.

And that was good enough to earn a small apology...

Well, not for him, anyway.

"Minna... Gomenasai." i started.

"All this time... i've been looking for the Embryo with you all... But now, i'm not going to hand it over."

Dramatic silence.

"You might think of me as a traitor now that i've said this, and thats fine. I deserve it."

They were waiting for me to continue, obvious shock and confusion shined brightly on their faces.

"But i've found a real reason to look for the Embryo."

Their eyes grew wide with wonder.

No.. They still dont get it yet?

I guess i'll just help them out.

Turning towards Ikuto, i walked short steps towards him.

Unlike the rest of the people here, Ikuto stood there, calm and relaxed.

_***Insert Brave Heart piano ver. from shaman king song here.***_

Using both hands, i reached out to ikuto and opened them, revealing the shining heart egg, called the Embryo.

"I want you to have it... Ikuto."

A faint smile found a way to my face, and i couldn't help but feel a deep pain stab my chest, yet at the same time, relief flew off of my shoulders.

"But dont you have a wish... Amu?" He asked.

How generous... but i'm afraid i have to turn that down ikuto.

"Maybe i do, and maybe i don't... But i know that any of my wishes can be obtained by hard work. I dont need a magical egg to grant me something that i want." i half lied.

I looked into his eyes to try and see what he was feeling.

Like always, i couldn't tell...

But i noticed a tint of emotion, somewhere in that deep, azure sea that always captured my attention.

______________________________________________

______________________________________________

______________________________________________

It's been a full day since i've given ikuto the embryo.

The gaurdians are avoiding me.

They don't even talk to me anymore.

It's not like i care, though.

I knew i had done the right thing...

So why should i care what the gaurdians think?

They only wanted the Embryo to themselves anyway.

Like said, Who cares if they think i'm a traitor?

But on a different note...

I haven't seen ikuto since then either.

Maybe.. Maybe he's already made his wish.

He's probably somewhere else now...

Far away...

Somewhere where there are no memories of what he had done.. and who he had worked for.

I mean, theres nothing important here... is there?

"AMU! BUCK UP WILL YOU?! ITS ONLY BEEN 1. SINGLE. DAY!" Ran yelled into my face, snaping me out of my total dream zone.

I felt a total anime sweatdrop on the back of my head.

"Okay okay!" i told her.

After a few minutes of awkward ranting,

"Ne, i'm going out for a walk, okay? I'll be back soon."

They gave me a glance, one of confusion, one of understanding, and one of worry. **( Guess who the glances came from! Common, guess! )**

"Be carfeful, Amu chan desu."

"Come home soon Amu-chan!"

"Dont go getting yourself into any un-necessary trouble." Miki told me while not even giving me a second glance.

I simply nodded, and left through the front door.

Letting my feet carry me to any old place, i was lost in thoughts.

When i finally looked up, I found myself at the same spot.

The same spot where i first heard Ikuto play his violin.

Surprisingly, the memory was very clear, and i could still hear the notes he played now, as I stand here.

Nostaligicly, i close my eyes.

Wanting to recapture the encounter...

But maybe Ran is right.

It's only been one day.

And yet...

I Yearn to see him.

Is this what they mean, by pure addiction?

"Now now, whats a cute little pink kitten like yourself doing here?"

Surprisingly, that was the least thing i expected, but the one thing i really, truly wanted.

"Ikuto..."

I glance up at him.

He was standing at the some spot.

A gentle smirk played on his lips.

"Thank you... Amu." He told me as he took quick and long strides towards me.

"Theres... No need to thank me, Ikuto. I did what i thought was right." I shrugged.

Atleast that was true.

"And in return... Tell me what your wish is."

Ikuto leaned down towards me, so he was face level.

"W-Why should I-I tell you s-something l-like that?" I managed to stutter out.

"Because i'm plain curious, and when cats are curious, they want to know things." He simply stated.

"Well, curiousity killed the cat." I comebacked.

"Only because the person didn't answer their question. If you get a reply, it won't kill you." Ikuto said calmly, as if nothing mattered but my answer to his question.

"How can you always have something to say or comeback with?"

"Amu. Answer. My. Question."

The not funny part about that was... Well... He sounded completely serious.

As i tried to look away, he grabbed me by my chin and leaned even closer.

"What is your wish?"

I bit my lip.

He couldn't know.

He shouldn't know.

It's impossible anyway...

"Ikuto... I can't-"

"What is your wish, Amu?"

"do..Do you really want to know?" i asked in a low whisper.

"Yes." He replyed back in the same tone.

"Even if... Even if it were something totally unexpected?"

"Even if." He told me.

_"I would wish... For you to love me."_ I whispered, in a tone barely audible.

What happened next?

Well...

Sode wa...

_Himitsu._

**___________________________________________________**

**So i didn't really really finish it, but its a nice ending, isn't it?**

**Fill in what happens with your own imagination!**

**Those who are tempted, create your own ending to it!**

**Just rmember to credit me for the story line and such..**

**Oh and tell me first, kay?**

**Cause i would like to read it :D.**

**Anyway,,**

**Merry Christmas,**

**And Happy Holidays!**

**Let episode 64 be total Amuto chaos.**

**And i mean chaos in the good way... ;D.**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DONT KNOW YOUR JAPANESE, READ BELOW.**

**__________________________________________________________________**

**Translation for the last line.**

**Sode wa Himitsu - That is a secret.**

**__________________________________________________________________**

**Your welcome~!**


End file.
